Abused
by Soldiertaco
Summary: <html><head></head>Nick runs away after being abused by his parents, but he never expected what he found</html>
1. Prologue

Abused

Prologue

I stared at the human-sized hole in the wall. I could still feel the pain. The blood was everywhere, I couldn't escape it. My whole body hurt, and I was afraid. All of a sudden, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw my parents walking toward me with their hands balled up in fists. "No… Not again…" I cried


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My vision was clouded with blood. It dripped down into my eyes from. The red liquid was all over my face, some being washed away from tears. Without thinking, I ran out the door. I sprinted away as fast as possible, with no idea where I was going, and no intention of ever going back home. I tried going through the small forest behind my house, to get into a non-populated area. I was too injured to think, to injured to even care. Branches cut my face, drawing even more blood, as I hurried away. It didn't even matter to me anymore. I would live off of feces and "body juices" If I had to. Anything to get away from my parents…. After sprinting for about 10 minutes, I slowed to a steady jog. I saw a bright clearing far ahead. I sat down for a minute, to decide whether I should go there. "I wanted to stay away from populated areas, but I'm injured and need help" I debated out loud. After mulling it over for a few minutes, I decided it wouldn't be too bad to seek out help from whatever was in the clearing. I walked towards it, too tired to run. The walk was taking longer than I thought, as I had been walking for nearly an hour, and I was still only halfway there. I started running again, and made much more progress than when I was walking. I could barely move my face anymore, because the blood had dried all over it. After finally making it into the clearing, I started to walk around. There was a house, but when I knocked on the door, no one answered. I delved deeper into the clearing. "I should go… I don't know what type of people could live here… Maybe even a hostile Indian tribe or something!" I told myself out loud. "What was that?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around startled. Nothing could have ever prepared me for what I saw. I caught sight of a mint green goat holding a net before I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I blinked a few times, trying to wake myself up. My head hurt, and my eyes stung every time I tried opening my eyes. After a few minutes, I slowly raised my eyelids so I could see. My sight was blurred, and I could make out the forms of a few humanoids that looked strangely like animals staring at me. "I think he's waking up!" I heard a deep gruff voice that sounded sort of like Morgan Freeman whisper. I blinked again, in an attempt to clear my vision. "Shut up, Hambo! You'll scare him!" A more feminine voice shot at "Hambo". I could finally see clearly. Standing before me were a mint green goat, the one that I saw holding the net, a cat that looked like it was wearing a weird Egyptian mask, probably the feminine voice, and a reddish pig with a headband around his. "What's…? What's happening?" I asked confusedly. The cat looked at me and replied, "You wandered into our village. You saw Gruff," The cat pointed at the goat, "bug-catching. You passed out, so he called us to help you. We were scared you wouldn't make it, your whole body was cut up and bruised." I was shocked, I had no idea what was going on. "I need to go! This is too scary!" I yelled as I tried to get up out of bed. I sharp pain ran all the way from my left wrist to my back. "You broke your wrist, you dingbat!" Gruff yelled at me with a British accent. I tried to get up again, this time without using my left wrist to push me up, and succeeded, until I my head on the shelf, and passed out for the second time.

**Author's Notes: I'm going to try to upload one chapter a day, but expect that to change soon. The chapter's will continue getting longer until I'm hitting at least 500 words per chapter. I have chapter 3 written, but after that, I'll have to write more. One or two people may recognize this story, as it was on ACC for about 2 days until it was locked for being too violent. Rating may change to M.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I woke up, I could easily see clearly. I was in a small room, different than the last one. The Egyptian feline was sitting near me asleep in a red chair. What I suspected was the cat's house had a cool island look to it. I groaned incoherently, to groggy to actually talk. The cat jumped out of her chair and looked around, until she saw me gazing around the room. "You're awake!" She smiled. "Ughhhhh" I managed to make a sound this time. "You're weak. You need food!" She told me as she got up and started boiling some water. "I'm not a great cook, but I can make some pretty good instant oatmeal!" The cat pulled out some bowls and what looked like a few packets of oatmeal mix. "Delicious…" I muttered weakly. "I'm Ankha, by the way." There were a few minutes of awkward silence. I painfully sat up as she brought over a bowl of oatmeal. I tried to grab the bowl, but Ankha pulled it away. "You're too weak to eat on your own." She chastised me. I gave up without a fight because I knew she was probably right, and there's no way I'd be able to hold the bowl without dropping it. The awkward silence came again while she was feeding me the oatmeal. I didn't really mind, as I couldn't talk while eating anyway but it seemed to bother Ankha. She shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Tomorrow I'll take you into the actual town. You should meet the other animals." "Town? Other animals? What's going on?" I asked with oatmeal in my mouth. She frowned at me, making it obvious she didn't understand and that she disapproved of my eating with my mouthful. I swallowed the oatmeal and repeated what I'd said. Ankha looked at me with a sorrowful smile. "This is the world of Animal Crossing. You stumbled upon it a few days ago. I live on an island, away from the real town. You should meet the other animals." I flurry of different feelings came upon me. "I can't! I need to go!" I yelled to the cat. "Go where?" She challenged me. Realization dawned on me. I couldn't go back home, not back to my parents. I needed to stay here, where it was safe. "You're right… I'll stay. I need some rest…" "Of course!" She replied. I laid down in the bed, and within seconds, fell asleep.

**Author's notes: This is my last written chapter. I should have another one up tomorrow, but during the week I'll only have 2-3 chapters. I think that will be my schedule for writing. 1-2 on the weekends, and 2-3 on the weekdays. I'm also looking for a beta reader, so if you're qualified, please apply.**


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning, feeling a little stronger than yesterday. "I'm getting stronger every day, that's a good sign." I told myself.

Ankha stirred in her sleep, and opened her eyes. "Did you sleep well?" She asked with her soft, silky voice.

"Great…" I muttered sleepily.

"Today we're going to the town and to the city if we have time. You could use a haircut from Shampoodle's." Ankha announced.

"I don't want to get a haircut! I like my long, messy hair!" I defended.

"Oh, ok. Well you'll need some more food, I'll make oatmeal…." She replied with a hint of sadness.

"I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry for being mean when you're so nice to me."

"It's ok," she replied with a sad smile. "The oatmeal is ready. Do you think you can eat it yourself? I need to get changed."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I told her, not trying to admit weakness. She handed me a bowl, and walked into her other room. _"I could try to sneak a peek while she's changing…" _I thought, but quickly dismissed the thought. _"That would be rude, and what if she caught me? I can't stay on my own yet. Hell, she'd probably push me off the boat or whatever we're going to the town on. Ankha did say this is an island." _All of a sudden, I was awoken from my thoughts by a loud crash. I looked down and saw the bowl in pieces. Blue shards of glass were everywhere! Ankha came running in half-dressed. "Don't hurt me!" I yelled. I quickly braced myself for a hit, but it never came. I slowly looked up. Ankha was looking at me with an obvious sadness in her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you…" She said quietly. "Why would you think that?" I looked away.

"No reason…" I lied.

"Does it have anything to do with those scars?" She asked.

"It's nothing" I lied again, not able to look into her eyes.

"Well I'm going to finish getting dressed now. You can have my oatmeal if you want." I couldn't eat her oatmeal. She had to eat something. I sat down on her couch for no apparent reason. About half a minute later, Ankha walked out wearing a dark blue and black shirt.

"Wow… You look… beautiful…" I told her, but then mentally kicked myself. _"I can't believe I just complimented a talking animal… Am I that stupid?" _

Ankha just giggled. "Thanks. It's called a Night Sky Tee. You should probably get changed."

"Oh… I don't have any other clothes." I said quietly.

"Here are your clothes. I washed them for you." She replied with a smile.

"You washed my clothes? What am I wearing now?" I asked confusedly.

Ankha smiled again, but this one was with a hint of remorse. "It's a Lemon Gingham. I know it's not the most flattering shirt, but it's the only one I had that wasn't a girl's shirt, and I didn't have any time to go to Able Sisters in the town to buy you new clothes when I was changing you."

I tried to hide it, but I think for a second, she could see the shock on my face. "You… You changed my clothes. That means you saw me without clothes on…" My face flushed red with embarrassment.

Ankha laughed. "Hahaha don't worry, I didn't look there. Now get dressed. We need to get you more clothes, and you should meet the other animals. Oh, and for god's sake, if you're not going to get a haircut, at least get it trimmed. Your hair is so uneven!"

**Author's notes: I finally overcame my writer's block and wrote the fourth chapter. This probably doesn't seem like much, since I updated yesterday, but I've been writing this chapter for almost a month. Please leave reviews. It motivates me to write. Also, if you have any requests for what you want me to do in this story, leave it in a review or message me, and I'll to fit it in.**


End file.
